Choca contra el Poste!
by CieloCriss
Summary: Jou junto con Yamato, Taichi, Koushiro y Jun es abandonado por su hermano Shuu en medio de sus lecciones de manejo. Ahora tendrá que regresar con vida a Odaiba conduciendo un beatle amarillo. FANFIC FINALIZADO
1. Lado a

Notas Iniciales:  
Bueno, honestamente hace tiempo que quería escribir este FIC, pero me censuraba porque sé que en Japón no cualquiera tiene auto, y para esta historia, necesitaba a fuerzas ese vehículo en manos de alguien como Jyou... fue entonces cuando recordé que Shuu Kido podría ayudarme (por su carro canario salido en 02)... además adherí a Jun (por loca y graciosa), a Taichi (me parece simpático y fanfarrón), Yamato (el elemento interesante), y Koushiro (el neutralizador). Espero les guste, Y Disculpen si hay errores e incoherencias... aunque, creo que en los fics cómicos hay más libertades.  
  
++++¡choca contra el poste!++++  
  
Por CieloCriss  
  
1  
  
Shuu Kido miró el edificio donde se crió con mucha nostalgia, hacía tiempo que no se daba una vuelta por su hogar ya que las investigaciones que realizaba con el Señor Takenouchi y la escuela lo absorbían demasiado. Por otra parte, desde que había dejado la escuela de medicina no se sentía muy cómodo junto a su padre.  
  
Y no sólo a él le pasaba eso. Shuu podía jurar que sus dos hermanos también sentían la presión paterna. No importaba qué hicieran, siempre terminarían decepcionando al poderoso Doctor Kido.  
  
Shin quizá se había convertido en médico, pero su papá casi lo había desheredado cuando decidió irse a una isla lejana e incivilizada para ayudar a los enfermos. Shuu había perdido sus privilegios al cambiar de carrera... y Jyou, bueno, Shuu sabía que era el que más sentía esa maldita presión de demostrar la casta, talvez era la última oportunidad del padre para obligar a sus hijos a ser quien no debían o querían.  
  
El mediano Kido llegó hasta el piso seleccionado, es decir, a donde estaba el apartamento. Abrió con su llave, para alivio suyo aún era la misma chapa la que protegía a su hogar. Quizá no habría nadie en casa, sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día en el Hospital y su hermanito posiblemente estaba tomando clases extras o algo así. Lo que él deseaba era entrar un rato, comer algo delicioso, embarcar recuerdos y recoger cosas de su closet... no estaba seguro de querer ver a su familia, por otra parte, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo libre.  
  
Entró al recinto con mucha confianza y no tardó en recibir un golpe en la nuca que tenía como objetivo dejarlo inconsciente.  
  
- ¡Auch! - se quejó el joven, sintiendo el impacto en su cuerpo. Claramente se dio cuenta de que había sido atacado por un libro gigante de Geometría, ese pedazo de papel debía tener más de 400 páginas.  
  
- ¡Pero si eres tú, hermano! - dijo un sorprendido Jyou, definitivamente no esperaba a su consanguíneo.  
  
- Jyou, quizás debas tener otro pasatiempo. Digo, pelear con un hermano al que nunca vez no es precisamente agradable... jeje, no me esperaba un recibimiento así.  
  
- Errr... lo siento mucho; pensé que sería algún malhechor o algo así, además, no te esperaba.  
  
- Y yo tampoco esperaba el golpe - siguió Shuu, en son de broma, inmediatamente se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una cartera de hielos junto a la bandeja de helado.  
  
Jyou sonrió al observar a su hermano mayor, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de convivir lo suficiente con sus dos consanguíneos.  
  
- Me da gusto verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
El mayor cogió una bolsa de plástico y la llenó de hielo, luego puso el paquete helado en su cabeza, todavía le dolía el golpe que se convertiría en chichón. Con su otra mano se dedicó a engullir nieve de chocolate, por lo que tardó un poco en contestar:  
  
- Pues ya ves, la melancolía familiar y todo eso - explicó con gracia extraña - por cierto, pensé que no habría nadie en casa, ¿y tus clases particulares?  
  
- Las suspendí hace tiempo.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque me privaba de ciertas cosas.  
  
- ¿Cosas que tienen que ver con el Mundo Digital?  
  
- Probablemente - su hermano se había puesto serio de pronto, a Shuu no le gustaba ese gesto en Jyou, quizá era la censura del progenitor la que lo tenía así - Aunque ahora estoy estudiando para un examen muy importante, no quiero fallarle a papá.  
  
- ¡Bah!, eso es lo de menos... mírame a mí, hice despertar su furia y sigo vivo.  
  
- Bueno, sí - replicó el antiguo portador de la sinceridad - aunque siendo honesto no me gusta del todo la posición social que tienes con papá y mamá.  
  
- Lo único que sé, Jyou, es que he descubierto lo que es la libertad. - Shuu era un voraz depredador de helados, ya se lo había acabado - De cualquier manera me da gusto verte, pensaba dar una vuelta por la casa sin ver a nadie.  
  
- ¿Pensaste que no habría nadie aquí?  
  
- Sí. - Entonces Shuu corrió hacia el televisor y lo encendió apresuradamente, no perdió su tiempo y comenzó a cambiarle de canal por ocio "¡Hey, cómo extrañaba hacer esto!  
  
Jyou lo veía con admiración. Su familia sí que era anormal, tenía un hermano que dormía en los armarios y otro que parecía un psicópata hogareño, inconscientemente se preguntó qué sería él, ¡Fácil!, un paranoico estudiantil, ¿no?.  
  
Recogió el libro y trató de concentrarse, pero le fue imposible: #1.- Su hermano oía la TV a todo volumen. #2.- Las casas japonesas son milimétricas. #3.- Le parecía un desperdicio intentar estudiar estando en casa uno de sus lejanos hermanos.  
  
- ¿Qué no puede haber nada de servir en este aparato? - renegó viéndose algo curioso, quizá Shuu había enloquecido.  
  
Apagó la caja idiota y miró como el maniático de su hermanito intentaba estudiar. Se molestó. La ira no era porque Jyou estuviera leyendo geometría, lo que lo ponía furioso era recordar que él había estado en la misma situación.   
  
- ¡Basta, Jyou! - ordenó. El azulado mayor le arrebató el librote y lo lanzó hacia el sillón - Seguro ya te lo sabes de memoria.  
  
Los nuevos y modernos lentes de Jyou resbalaron por su afilada nariz, y con una gran gota de sudor en el cráneo, asintió a Shuu.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo entre hermanos?. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos y yo todavía tengo un poco de tiempo antes de regresar con el profesor Takenouchi.  
  
- En realidad nunca hemos hecho nada juntos. - corrigió Jyou - pero es buena idea.  
  
- Claro que es buena idea - . Los hermanos se pusieron a pensar.  
  
Aunque, ¿Qué harían?. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué era lo más adecuado. Shuu pensó que Jyou sería muy joven para hacer con él algunas cosas, por otra parte, tampoco podía divertirlo con actividades infantiles "Los adolescentes son en verdad bichos raros" se dijo "Veamos... lo único que tengo qué hacer es recordar qué hubiera querido hacer YO a su edad... ¡Ya sé!"  
  
- Tengo la solución, Jyou.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿En verdad estás bien, hermano?, te ves más energético que de costumbre.  
  
- Estimado Jyou, aprovechando que traje el auto: te enseñaré a manejar. ¿No es genial?, a tu edad yo siempre quise hacerlo, pero papá jamás lo permitió y aprendí hasta la universidad.  
  
- ¿Aprender a manejar?... ehhh, Shuu, pero si papá no te lo permitió, ¿por qué habría de darme permiso a mí?  
  
- No necesitas un permiso - expresó Shuu, con alegría extraña - No es su auto, no es su vida y no se enterará.  
  
A Jyou le brillaron los ojos, jamás en la vida había previsto la posibilidad de manejar, se conformaba con el fabuloso transporte público de Japón, aunque, si tenía la posibilidad de probar tocar un volante, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?, su hermano estaba entusiasmado y definitivamente el menor de los Kido prefería ir a pasear en vez de seguir estudiando.  
  
- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, ¡Vayamos a tus lecciones de manejo!  
  
- Pero, ¿En dónde?, no podemos aventarnos a la ciudad, yo no tengo experiencia... por otra parte están las escuelas de manejo, aunque son costosas.  
  
- Ya lo veremos.  
  
Los hermanos dejaron atrás el aposento y se dirigieron a donde el estudiante universitario había dejado el auto color canario y modelo "beatle" .  
El compañero de Gomamon miró el volante con detenimiento y sonrió imaginándose en el asiento del conductor, ¡Sería inolvidable!, incluso supuso que su popularidad aumentaría. Shuu quitó la alarma del coche y antes de abrir la puerta, una sombra femenina salió de la nada.  
  
- ¡Kido-san! - era una voz aguda la que hablaba. La sombra se convirtió en una mujercita de cabellos locos y desparramados color vino. Sus ojos alegres observaban cada detalle de la escena y una sonrisota, algo aturdidora, se asomaba por el rostro de la hermana mayor de Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
Los Kido la miraron incrédulos. Desde hacía tiempo que Jun se había "olvidado" de Yamato, ahora se dedicaba a perseguir al Shuu, ya que cuando lo conoció le pareció apuesto "Ahora me gustan los chicos mayores" le había sincerado a Daisuke en aquella ocasión. El anteojudo agachó la cabeza, y de haber sido tan honesto como lo fue Yamato, le hubiera dicho: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. A decir verdad, y como Shuu viajaba mucho, eran contadas las ocasiones en que la chica lo había espiado, acosado y fanatizado, ¡Pero vaya que contaban esas veces! .  
  
- Ahhh, es la hermana de Daisuke-kun - dijo Jyou bastante extrañado.  
  
Jun sacó de su bolso unos chocolates y se los dio a Shuu Kido.  
  
- Me enteré de que venías de visita, toma... son para ti - dijo con seriedad, Shuu los tomó con cierto pesar y sonrió apenado.  
  
- ...  
  
- No tienes que decir nada - agregó la chica Motomiya, antes de que el pobre Shuu pudiera hablar - ¡me conformo con que me lleves de paseo!  
  
- ¿Ehhh?, pero Motomiya-san, Jyou y yo teníamos una...  
  
- Actividad familiar, por supuesto - aclaró Jyou.  
  
- ¡Ya sé! - dijo Jun - Se van de picnic, ¿No es así?. Pues necesitarán a una chica con ustedes para que los atienda.  
  
Y sin pedir permiso y esperar respuesta, la confianzuda y loca japonesa se subió al auto, en la parte trasera.  
  
Jyou miró a su hermano y luego a Jun, repitió eso muchas veces hasta que Shuu captó.  
  
- ¡Hey, no me mires así, Jyou!, casi la acabo de conocer... esa niña es muy persistente, no se saldrá del auto.  
  
- Creo que tienes razón - dijo Jyou - ¿Qué haremos?  
  
- Seguir con lo pensado, luego veremos qué hacer para regresarla a su casa - Shuu miró los ojitos de borrego feliz que tenía Jun, a pesar de que era algo atosigante convivir con ella, le pareció tierna - Veámosle el lado amable, no se subió en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
Jyou encogió los hombros y asintió.  
  
--- /En otra parte de Odaiba/---  
  
- ¡Date prisa, no llegaremos a tiempo! - gritó Taichi, cargando con varias bolsas repletas de compras.  
  
- Bueno, ustedes fueron los que se ofrecieron a ayudarme, podía arreglármelas solo - dijo Koushiro.  
  
- Ehhh, Koushiro, creo que no podrías cargar las 10 bolsas tú solo - agregó Yamato, quien iba un poco más atrás que sus interlocutores con la provisión más grande y pesada.  
  
Izumi transformó su rostro de manera extraña.  
  
- Mi madre nos mandó por algunos ingredientes para hacer galletas - inició - la mayor parte de las "previsiones" , son comida extra que compraron para el cine improvisado en mi casa.  
  
Taichi sonrió.  
  
- Pero tendremos todo un festín mientras vemos la película que rentamos.- excusó - Las papas fritas, hamburguesas y las "pop corn" estaban a mitad de precio, además, la sandía es elemental, he oído que es un buen digestivo... al menos es de las pocas cosas comestibles que hay en mi casa.  
  
- Y como lo de la sandía fue tu idea, creo que tu deber es cargarla - interrumpió rápidamente Yamato, dejando la sandía en el suelo.  
  
- Mmmmhhh  
  
- Creo que Yamato-san tiene razón - repuso Koushiro, con rostro digno y reprendedor.  
  
Taichi dejó sus bolsas en el suelo con algo de resignación (él iba cargando las palomitas de maíz y fritangas). Se agachó para recoger la sandía, pero....  
  
- ¡Dinero!, ¡Miren, una moneda rara!, jaja, es mi día de suerte! - gritó al distinguir entre el cemento algo brillante.  
  
Como estaba enajenado con su descubrimiento, en vez de recoger la sandía la pateó bestialmente hacia la calle.  
  
- ¡Taichi baka! - reprendió Yamato, la fruta colorada y de envoltura verde había comenzado a rodar a gran velocidad por el pavimento.  
  
- Ojalá que no pase un auto y.... - Koushiro mejor cerró los ojos al ver que un vehículo acababa con la sandía.  
  
Mientras tanto, Taichi recogió su misteriosa moneda, la cara de tristeza lo invadió.  
  
- No puede ser, era la corcho-lata de una bebida. ¡qué desafortunado soy! - El Yagami volteó hacia sus amigos, los individuos estaban llenos de un rocío rosa-rojo que fácilmente se puede traducir a: restos de sandía... así es, estaban bañados de fruta.  
  
Yamato miró con ira a Taichi, éste se hizo el despistado e indagó:  
  
- Oigan, ¿Qué les pasó?, ¡Hey!, ¿Y la sandía? - el imbécil de Taichi miró hacia la calle. Un auto amarillo estaba atravesado de manera inadecuada, y el cadáver de la sandía estaba atorado en medio de uno de los neumáticos. Sobra decir que los cristales de ese "beatle" estaban repletos de agua de sandía, el cristal comenzó a bajarse lentamente, de forma siniestra.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Taichi? - reprendió Yamato - ¿Viste cómo nos dejaste, imbécil?  
  
- Eso no es lo peor, Taichi-san - explicó Koushiro, mirando atemorizado cómo el cristal se bajaba - Pudiste causar un accidente con tu descuido y... ¡Esperen, eso no es lo peor! - siguió diciendo al ver que al bajarse el vidrio se veían unos anteojos malévolos - El conductor se dio cuenta y nos va a...  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó Shuu Kido, con cara algo paliducha, pero sonriente - ¿Ustedes saben de dónde salió esa sandía?  
  
"¡Vaya!, un conductor descuidado... excelente" pensó Taichi.  
  
- ¡Pero si es Shuu Kido!  
  
No se podía ver a los otros pasajeros. Shuu estacionó el auto, debía "lavarlo" y arreglar el desastre.  
  
Del carro bajó Jyou Kido, estaba mucho más afectado que el hermano mayor, rápidamente saludó a sus amigos.  
  
- Cielos Jyou, te ves lívido.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!, por culpa de un "imprudente" casi muero, Taichi-kun - dijo con un sarcasmo fino, propio de los Kido.  
  
- Sí, la ciudad está llena de inconscientes - agregó Yagami, tocándose la espalda y mostrando despreocupación.  
  
Yamato le dio un codazo algo brusco y con su hermosa pero ruda mirada azul hizo que Taichi cerrara la bocaza.  
  
- En realidad creo que fue una coincidencia encontrarnos - comenzó Koushiro - Justamente nos íbamos a reunir para ver una película, ¿Gustas acompañarnos?  
  
- Lo siento, Koushiro-kun - se disculpó el miope - pero le prometí a Shuu que iría con él, VA A DARME CLASES DE MANEJO - dijo en voz alta, como dándole importancia a la última oración.  
  
Los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos al doble de la impresión y envidia, el más tranquilo era Koushiro, pero Yamato y Taichi parecieron oír una noticia espectacular.  
  
- ¿Es en serio?  
  
- Ya lo creo, chicos - interrumpió Shuu - Jyou tiene la edad suficiente para conducir.  
  
- ¿De verdad?, pero si no tiene la mayoría de edad - agregó Izumi.  
  
Taichi le tapó la boca al pelirrojo.  
  
- Oye Shuu, ¿Crees que puedas llevarnos?, ya sabes, Jyou es nuestro amigo y nos encantaría estar con él ahora que dará ese paso tan importante, como el de manejar.  
  
- Taichi, cállate, no seas lambiscón - dijo Ishida - queremos ir a ver, eso es todo.  
  
- Por mí no hay problema - dijo Shuu - ¿Verdad Jyou?  
  
"Debí haberme quedado estudiando" pensó el menor Kido "Mis amigos verán mis clases como si fuera un espectáculo... por otra parte ¿y si lo hago mal?". Suspiró desganado, aunque como Shuu parecía contento, asintió.  
  
- Supongo que no habrá complicaciones, pero aún no sabemos en dónde me vas a "enseñar", hermano.  
  
- ¿Qué les parece en el campo?, rumbo al pueblo de mi abuela casi no hay tráfico y conozco un solar baldío en el que podemos ensayar.  
  
- ¿Podemos?  
  
- Ahh, fue un decir, Jyou, jeje - sugirió Yamato, sonrojándose por su imprudencia.  
  
- Me parece una buena idea - dijo Shuu - bueno, entren a carro chicos.. sólo que tendrán que ir algo apachurrados...  
  
- Creo que no estamos tan gordos - se apresuró a decir Taichi, corriendo a la puerta, la abrió, recorrió el asiento (es un carro de dos puertas ¿no?) y retrocedió asustado al ver a Jun.  
  
Yamato también se acercó.  
  
- Taichi, introduce tu trasero - exigió empujándolo .  
  
- Tú primero, Yamato - dijo Yagami con una sonrisa pillina y burlona   
  
Ishida de manera no muy dulce lo aventó.  
  
- Me extraña esa amabilidad en ti - juzgó sin darle importancia al acto de su amigo.  
  
Se metió al carro y aposentó su cuerpo en el asiento, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado.  
  
- ¡Pero si eres tú, Yamato! - chilló Jun, toda emocionada y con ojitos de corazón... quizá el amor había regresado a su alma, quizá el destino la había unido de nuevo al rubio. Aunque la chica se confundió, sus dos amores en un auto... ¡Woow!, sencillamente espeluznante y fenomenal.  
  
Un grito masculino y temeroso se oyó en el Beatle, con una extraña calma cruel los demás se introdujeron al auto sin tomar en cuenta el llamado de auxilio de Yamato. Shuu sonrió al distinguir a su rival; el carro arrancó rumbo al campo, y el descuidado de Taichi iba tan entusiasmado, que no se acordó de que había abandonado sus compras de comida chatarra.  
  
++++  
  
Ya estaban alejados de la civilización, posiblemente a dos horas de la ciudad; sin embargo el viajecito no había sido del todo agradable por varias razones: #1.- Koushiro se había mareado y tuvieron qué hacer varias paradas para que el chico tranquilizara a su estómago (desde que tenía 10 años se mareaba en los dizque barcos que hicieron para navegar en el Digimundo). #2.- Había tensión en el ambiente por la presencia femenina, Jun sonreía bobamente hacia sus galanes, como queriendo decidirse cuál era el más adecuado. #3.- Taichi había descubierto que había olvidado sus aperitivos.  
  
Todo eso había hecho que Jyou se llenara de tensión, ¿Cómo manejar o intentar manejar con esa bola de invasores?.  
  
- Bien, por fin llegamos - dijo Shuu, algo cansado - Tenían razón, este sitio es llano, extenso y está vacío, lugar perfecto para comenzar, ¿verdad Jyou?  
  
- Creo...  
  
- ¿Cómo que crees?  
  
- ¿Oniisan, y si lo dejamos para después? - le susurró al consanguíneo.  
  
- Vamos, Jyou, tienes qué hacerlo... viajamos dos horas para que lo intentaras. Aquí no hay nadie a quien atropellar, ni con qué chocar, ¡No hay peligro!  
  
Los demás agudizaron el oído al escuchar murmullos de secretos.  
  
Jyou asintió.  
  
- Primero quiero ver un ejemplo - pidió.  
  
- No sé porqué te complicas tanto la vida -interrumpió Yamato, haciéndose el interesante - Todo el camino Shuu te estuvo explicando.  
  
- Y supongo que tú "eres un experto", ¿no es así?  
  
- Pues no lo hago nada mal, el abuelo tiene una motocicleta y me ha dejado conducirla, sé que no es lo mismo pero le entiendo a los carros - dijo Yamato.  
  
- ¡JA!, eso tengo que verlo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo?  
  
- Por mí hazlo, ¿Qué dices Shuu?  
  
Shuu sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo, supongo que estaba liberando la tensión de la rutina.  
  
- De acuerdo, después lo harás tú, Jyou.  
  
- ¡Viva Yamato, tú puedes!, ¡Eres el mejor!, ¡Demuéstrales!  
  
- Jun, no grites, ¡Por el amor de Dios, nos dejarás sordos! - regañó Taichi, también gritando, Koushiro se tapó los oídos.  
  
Ahora Yamato era el futuro conductor, Jyou estaba en el asiento trasero y Shuu se puso de copiloto.  
  
El rubio, con mucho profesionalismo acomodó los espejos a su nivel, metió la llave por el orificio y sonrió valientemente "Espero acordarme... veamos, los cambios, el clutch, los frenos... creo que podré". La verdad era que su abuelo jamás en la vida le había prestado la moto, pero eso no quitaba que él, siendo un muchacho listo y vivaz, pudiera con esa prueba.  
  
Koushiro y Jyou atascaron las uñas en el asiento y se sostuvieron de donde pudieron. Taichi le tapaba la boca a Jun y sus traseros se peleaban por obtener más espacio, entonces Shuu dijo: "¡Ahora!"  
  
Yamato encendió el auto, rápidamente sacó el embrague y pisó el acelerador, al mismo tiempo /o un poco antes/ metió primera, y avanzó. Pero sucedió algo muy extraño, el joven rubio repitió el movimiento de forma inadecuada y el carro salió disparado y sin control.  
  
- ¡Ahhhh! - gritó Jyou.  
  
- ¡Lo hace como un corredor de fórmula uno! - dijo ingenuamente Jun, Taichi la había dejado en paz pensando en su seguridad.  
  
Yamato se puso histérico y soltó el volante.  
  
- ¡Este carro está loco! - se excusó.  
  
Se dirigían hacia unos arbustos gigantes, iban a chocar.  
  
- ¡Vamos a morir!  
  
Shuu tomó las llaves con rapidez y las sacó salvajemente del donde estaban, el carro se detuvo bruscamente y los de atrás se revolcaron por el casi impacto.  
  
- ¡Yamato, Eres una bestia bien hecha y derecha! - exclamó Taichi, histérico.  
  
- Shuu, mejor regresemos a Odaiba - sugirió Jyou, muy asustado por el fallido intento de su amigo.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo - agregó Koushiro - Ya no tengo comida dentro de mí, pero los jugos gástricos siguen revolviéndose.  
  
- ¡Ah, Yamato, eres genial! - dijo Jun, con sinceridad estúpida.  
  
- Bueno... Este... - comenzó Shuu - fue un accidente, no tiene porqué pasarte a ti, Jyou.  
  
- Es verdad, Jyou - apoyó Taichi - cualquiera lo hace mejor que Yamato.  
  
- ¡Ya cállate Taichi!, ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que es conducir - reclamó Ishida.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!  
  
- ¿Ah, sí?  
  
- ¡Sí!  
  
- Eso tengo que verlo.  
  
- Ehhh, chicos, el auto no es un entretenimiento tomado a la ligera - reprendió Koushiro. Shuu parecía estar ebrio y le dio las llaves a Yagami.  
  
Ahora el que lo intentaría sería Taichi, los demás se habían bajado por precaución, Yamato seguía avergonzado por su fallo y ni siquiera le molestaban los halagos de Jun. Shuu era el único que estaba en el auto junto al mejor amigo de Agumon.  
  
- ¿Listo, Taichi?... oye, ¿estás seguro de que sabes cómo se hace?  
  
- Claro que sí, soy un líder innato, eso te lo puede decir tu hermano - agregó bobamente, viendo el tablero del auto.  
  
"No puede ser tan diferente a los Go-Kart, además, era el mejor en las maquinitas de automovilismo". Sin embargo, por más intentos que hizo Taichi, no pudo ni prender el carro.  
  
- ¡Esperen, esta vez sí lo haré bien! - sus movimientos torpes apagaban y ahogaban al carro - ¡No lo entiendo!, prendo la cosa y aplasto el acelerador, ¡Es un fraude!  
  
- Es que el carro no es automático, Taichi - rió Shuu - es "estándar", ¿Entiendes la diferencia?, el auto avanza gracias a los cambios que se meten gracias a clutch, además... bueno, no tiene caso explicarlo ya que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando.  
  
Yamato sonrió triunfante, su amigo había hecho el ridículo más que él. Koushiro dio un paso al frente, había sentido deseos de intentarlo.  
  
- me pregunto... ¿Y si lo intentara?  
  
- ¡No, por favor! - chilló el Kido menor - Yamato salió volado al más allá y Taichi no pudo ni avanzar un centímetro... seguramente tú harás que el carro explote o algo así.  
  
(¬¬) La mirada de odio que Izumi le dirigió a su amigo de la sinceridad no fue nada inocente, aunque nadie lo notó. Jyou dio un paso al frente: LO HARÉ YO, dijo con firmeza.  
  
Y en efecto, Jyou lo hizo, y bastante bien a comparación de sus amigos. Estuvieron practicando varios minutos mientras los demás improvisaban un día de campo sin comida. Después de unas dos horas más o menos, y con la cara llena de gestos satisfactorios, los Kido se reunieron con los demás.  
  
- ¡Kido-san! - Dijo Jun, sentándose entre él y su amado Yamato - ¿Qué tal les fue?  
  
- Oh, genial, Jyou lo hace muy bien, como podrán haber visto.  
  
- Es que tiene un maestro excelente - siguió la hermana de Daisuke.  
  
- ¡Suerte, sólo suerte! - declaró Taichi, con seguridad.  
  
El celular de Shuu sonó.  
  
- Moshi moshi... ¡Ah, profesor Takenouchi!... ¿En serio?, ¡No me diga!, es una excelente noticia... ¿En estos momentos?, pues estoy con mi hermano y sus amigos... no, no están los digimons... sí, si puedo ir, pase por mí, deje y le doy mi posición.  
  
Koushiro observó el mandado de su madre y se puso nervioso.  
  
- ¡Ay no!, olvidé llegar con el pedido... - se quejó.  
  
- Y bien, Koushiro-kun ¿Qué tal lo hice?  
  
- No tan mal, a Gomamon le hubiera enorgullecido verte.  
  
- ¡Fue suerte de principiante! - siguió Taichi.  
  
Shuu terminó de hablar y apagó su celular.  
  
- Chicos, me temo que ha surgido un imprevisto y tendré que irme.  
  
- ¿Quéééé?, ¿Tan rápido? - dijo tristemente Jun, embarrándosele con melosa actitud.  
  
El universitario se enrojeció.  
  
- Ehhhh, sí.  
  
- Pues regresemos - dijo Yamato.  
  
- Creo que no han entendido - dijo - Yo me voy, ustedes regresan.  
  
- Hermano, explícate.  
  
- El profesor Takenouchi pasará por mí dentro de unos minutos, anda cerca de aquí en uno de los vehículos aéreos de la universidad, se trata de un asunto secreto e importante.  
  
- ¡Pero no nos puedes abandonar! - renegó Taichi - ¡No sin comida!  
  
- Bueno, no los abandonaré - explicó - Jyou ha demostrado ser un excelente piloto, confío en que él los regresará a casa manejando.  
  
A Jyou casi se le cayó la mandíbula.  
  
- ¿Estás demente, hermano?, ¡Nada más manejé por unas horas, no tengo experiencia!  
  
- Por algo se empieza - Shuu guardó sus cosas y de pronto el viento comenzó a violentarse.  
  
Los chicos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un helicóptero con la cabeza del papá de Sora asomándose por la ventanilla. El profesor lanzó una escalera de cuerda y Shuu ágilmente comenzó a subir.  
  
- Cuídense... eso sí. Y Jyou, preocúpate por el auto, no vaya a ser que le pase algo, podría enfadarme. - advirtió amablemente.  
  
Nadie tuvo tiempo de replicar, el helicóptero se retiró, Jyou siguió con la boca muy abierta del susto.  
  
- ¡Hey, esto será una emocionante aventura! - opinó Jun, todos la miraron de forma amenazante, como queriendo golpearla por el comentario.  
  
  
++++  
Final de la mitad  
++++  
  
Notas Finales: ¿Qué les pareció?, ahora empieza lo bueno, ¿Cómo regresará Jyou manejando el carro con todos sus amigos?, ¿Chocará?, ¿Saldrán vivos?, ¿Qué secreto guardan el Sr. Takenouchi y Shuu?.  
Sobra decir que esto está basado en experiencias /no siempre propias/.   
En una ocasión acompañé a dos primas a su primera lección de manejo, una hizo correr el carro a toda velocidad y casi se estrelló, la otra no pudo arrancar; recuerdo que me divertí mucho. En el próximo episodio habrá mucha, pero mucha acción y tragedias que los divertirán, ¡No se lo pierdan! /lo más posible es que sólo sean dos capítulos/  
  
Por cierto, estoy intentando usar prefijos (agradezco a Ariadna todos los datos que nos dio en su fic "Atention, please") pero no sé cómo se dirige Jun a Shuu y Yamato, así que pondré esas relaciones a como yo crea.  
  
¡Gracias por leer!... y por favor, No se olviden del review, eso me ayudará a seguir con el proyecto.  
  
Hasta pronto (terminaré este fic a brevedad posible)  
  
Escrito el 12 de junio del 2002, publicado en Agosto del 2002. 


	2. Lado b

Notas Iniciales: Bueno, aquí está la última parte, espero no decepcionarlos con este fic; (como no me consta cómo es el sistema de tránsito y circulatorio en Japón, lo dejé a como creí que no se leería tan incoherentemente, espero haya quedado más o menos bien). Pasarán cosas inesperadas y ojalá que graciosas; de ante mano les agradezco los reviews y consejos que me dieron y darán para poder mejorar, ¡Thanks!. /Escrito el 13/06/02/, publicado y actualizado en agosto del 2002  
¡Los dejo con la lectura!  
  
  
++++¡choca contra el poste!++++  
  
  
Por CieloCriss  
  
  
2  
  
++++  
Jyou, Jyou, Jyou en carretera,  
Manejando va.....  
Y... ¡choca contra el poste!  
¡Choca contra el.... Poste!  
++++  
  
  
- Vamos, Jyou, piénsalo de este modo: Entre más pronto te decidas a manejar de vuelta a Odaiba, más pronto llegaremos - aconsejó Koushiro. Llevaban ya más de media hora esperando a que el Kido menor se atreviera a conducir - Además, toma en cuenta que el día no es eterno, ¿Quieres que viajemos de noche?  
  
- ¿Y si le hablamos a los bomberos o algo así? - sugirió Jyou - sí, esa es la solución.  
  
- Si tú dices... - siguió Yamato, con aparente indiferencia - claro, esa es la solución siempre y cuando traigas un teléfono móvil, ¿verdad?. Y dime, ¿Alguien trae un celular?, ¿A que no?  
  
- ...  
  
- Si Jyou no quiere hacerlo yo puedo intentarlo. - dijo Taichi con seguridad; Jun y Yamato empezaron a reírse en su cara. - ¡Hey, yo no le veo la gracia!.  
  
- La gracia es que no sabes ni prender un carro, Taichi-san - sonrió Koushiro, irónico.  
  
Jyou Kido suspiró con un desgane tremendo "Debí haberme quedado estudiando en casa" se repitió por milésima vez. Sentía que sudaba a chorro, su piel parecía una blanca sábana desvergonzada y sus manos temblaban al ritmo de la risa de Jun (todavía se reía de Taichi).  
  
- Quizá tengamos que acampar como cuando estábamos en el Digimundo - se resignó Taichi - Podemos hacer una fogata, talvez si alguien ve el humo venga a rescatarnos - bromeó.  
  
- Deja de decir estupideces, Taichi - regañó Yamato, dándole un coscorrón.  
  
- Pues yo creo que es una excelente idea, Yamato-kun... piénsalo, tú y yo juntos a la luz de la luna... ¡Ah, sencillamente un romance renacido! - dijo Motomiya.  
  
Yamato corrió hacia el auto y se encaramó en él.  
  
- Dame las llaves, Jyou, yo conduciré, no podemos quedarnos - repuso Ishida, se notaba angustiado.  
  
- ¿Estás loco?, ni el más demente de nosotros se subiría al carro siendo tú el conductor - Koushiro debió haber visto que Jun ya estaba junto a Yamato en el vehículo, esa chica era un caso aparte.  
  
- Creo que... creo que lo haré - dijo, por fin, el indeciso azulado con antiparras - Pero iremos despacio, con cautela y todo eso.  
  
- Nadie te pone un pero - agregó Taichi - ¡Sólo una cosa: yo seré el copiloto!, soy el más adecuado para instruir a Jyou.  
  
- ¡Ja!, no lo creo, Yamato-kun es mil veces mejor que tú - retó la única mujer presente.  
  
Los dos se miraronn fijamente, como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse rayos láser.  
  
"¡En qué lío me ha metido Shuu!" pensó Jyou "Estoy en medio de la nada con un carro ajeno y con la responsabilidad de llevar sanos y salvos a 4 chicos... lastimosamente ya no estoy en el Digimundo, no puedo ceder el rol de ser el mayor... no sé si lo haré bien, ¿Y si me estrello?, Ah... qué frustración".  
  
Todos se subieron al "Beatle", al final Taichi se había quedado al frente, y gracias a la ausencia de Shuu, los de atrás iban más cómodos. Jun tras Jyou, Koushiro en medio, y Yamato tras Taichi.  
  
El de la cresta de la Sinceridad prendió el motor, de neutral se fue a primera y comenzó a avanzar sin ningún problema.  
  
Llevaban 10 minutos, cuando:  
  
- Me parece que ya es tiempo de que salgas del solar baldío, Jyou - rogó Yamato, habían estado "practicando" - hemos estado dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.  
  
- Yo también creo que ya estás listo... toma el camino, sal a la carretera.  
  
Jyou tragó saliva, sus amigos tenían razón. Pausadamente se acercó al asfalto.  
  
- ¡Recuerda que debes mirar y espejear antes de dar la vuelta! - se apresuró a decir Koushiro.  
  
- Ya sé, no me presiones.  
  
- Bueno, sólo te aconsejaba... es mejor prevenir que lamentar, y era posible que olvidaras ver a ambos lados, digo, es que tienes muy poca experiencia y este ensayo no fue precisamente peligro...  
  
- ¡Cállate, me pones nervioso!  
  
- Upsss  
  
Por estar renegando se distrajo y aflojó el freno, el carro comenzó a moverse solito, hasta que...  
  
- ¡Jyou, cuidado! - gritó Taichi, el carro estaba en media carretera y una camioneta vieja se acercaba.  
  
El Kido olvidó los regaños hacia el pelirrojo, escuchó el "pitar" de su compañero de pista, y con rapidez desesperante y torpe, dobló hasta dar una curva rápida que los salvó. En vez de salirse del camino, siguió, y la camioneta lo rebasó casi instantáneamente, Jyou iba a 40 km X hr.  
  
- Casi nos matamos - se quejó Yamato -Tienes que concentrarte, Jyou.  
  
- ¡Fue muy emocionante, lo hace casi tan bien como tú! - opinó Jun, muy contenta de ser incluida en la aventura.  
  
- En verdad lo siento... no debí distraerte  
  
- Ya, olvídalo Koushiro-kun.  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo el pelirrojo con despreocupación.  
  
Siguieron su destino. Ya llevaban media hora de camino.  
  
- Eh... Jyou, los chicos y yo no hemos querido decirte, pero vas muy lento - dijo Yamato - así nunca llegaremos.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que no veo bien.  
  
- Prende las luces.  
  
- Ya lo hice, pero ni con las luces prendidas se ve bien, cualquiera diría que estorban.  
  
- ¿Ehhh?, sí que es raro para ser hermano de Shuu-san - dijo Motomiya.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que es la hora "0" /cero/.  
  
- ¿Hora cero?  
  
- Se dice que cuando el sol se está metiendo, a cierto punto, se hace muy complicado la labor de conducir... falta luz y a la vez los focos no ayudan mucho - explicó Izumi, rápidamente, aprovechando la ocasión para mostrar su sabiduría.  
  
- Supongo que esas no son buenas noticias. Porque quiere decir que la noche se acerca... digo, Jyou está medio cegatón, ¿Y si...?  
  
- ¡Ni lo digas, Taichi!  
  
- ¡Basta, me desconcentran! - regañó Kido - Lo que haré es ir más rápido.  
  
A lo lejos visualizaron un convertible rojo, sobre él había dos siluetas femeninas con ropa muy sexy.  
  
- ¡Vean eso, hay dos lindas chicas en ese auto! - gritó Taichi, bajando el cristal y sacando medio cuerpo - ¡Hey, por aquí preciosas!  
  
- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Jyou, sentía que se perdía del espectáculo.  
  
En vez de mirar la pista /o carretera/, dirigió una fugaz mirada a las chicas, quienes lo saludaron con coquetería; su descuido fue fatal.  
  
- ¡Jyou, cuidado con el POSTE! - gritaron al unísono los tres amigos (el moreno, el rubio y el pelirrojo)  
  
- ¡AAAAHHH! - chilló Jun.  
  
Y chocaron... ¡ZAZ! (claro, no sonó exactamente así, lo importante es saber que el impacto sucedió).  
  
++++  
  
Cuando Jyou abrió los ojos, todo era neblinoso, lo primero que distinguió fue la frente de Taichi embarrada en el cristal delantero, y un delgado hilito de sangre recorriéndole el rostro. Él reposaba su cabeza en el volante, le dolía el estómago, como si alguien le hubiera pegado duro. Estaba asustado, primeramente ¿Dónde estaban las malditas bolsas de aire que sirven para salvar vidas?. Gracias al espejo retrovisor miró a sus coetáneos de la parte trasera. Yamato estaba recargado hacia Koushiro, este a su vez había estrellado su melena roja en el hombro de Jun, parecían dormidos. La chica Motomiya tenía los ojos abiertos, llorosos e histéricos, estaba consciente.  
  
- Jun... - dijo sin prefijo - ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Sí - respondió - Acabo de despertar, estoy asustadísima... ¿Qué sucedió?, ¡Ahhh, ¿qué le pasó a los demás?!  
  
- No sé - agregó Jyou, viendo a Taichi. Fuera de las pequeñas molestias anteriormente mencionadas Kido estaba bien, no tenía ni un hueso roto ni nada por el estilo. Al parecer Jun también estaba sana, su llanto era por escandalosa.  
  
Tenía miedo, mucho miedo... ¿Y si alguno de los muchachos estaba muerto?, no se lo perdonaría nunca, ¡Era su culpa!, debió concentrarse en manejar y no en ver a esas locas y promiscuas mujeres.  
  
- Ta-Taichi... Taichi-kun- llamó educadamente, moviendo a su amigo, retirándolo de la pequeña grieta que había dejado en el vidrio.  
  
Se fijó en que la herida de Taichi era superflua, suspiró agradecido.  
  
- Mamá... hígado otra vez no - se escuchó que dijo, el muy baka estaba soñando.  
  
- ¡Está vivo! - exclamó Jun, luego volteó hacia Koushiro y Yamato y los movió. El rubio abrió los ojos instantáneamente, como si hubiera sido despertado bruscamente.  
  
- ¡Yamato-kun! - dijo Jun, aventando el cuerpo inerte de Koushiro hacia un lado y abrazando frenéticamente a Yama - Pensé que te había pasado algo...  
  
Yamato sintió que la chica lo privaba de aire y al ver la preocupación expresada en esa cara, sonrió agradecido, hasta se sonrojó; luego la alejó pausadamente.  
  
- Me siento algo atarantado, nada más.  
  
- Salgamos del auto - ordenó Jyou - ¡un momento!, ¡Koushiro-kun todavía no despierta!... Oh, no, no quiero ni pensar en que esté gravemente herido.  
  
Yamato, Jun y Jyou ya estaban afuera, recostaron a Koushiro, ya que no se veía muy bien, Taichi siguió donde mismo, dormido.  
  
- Al menos están bien... según yo nada más están desmayados - dijo Jyou - ¡Dios, casi mato a mis amigos por bobear chicas!  
  
- ¡Y vaya chicas!, eran unas vulgares a más no poder - opinó la hermana de Daisuke.  
  
- ¿Cómo ves el choque? - le preguntó el miope al rubio.  
  
- Bueno, no es la gran cosa, el carro se ve entero... el poste también, chocamos levemente.  
  
- Si el automóvil está bien, ¿Por qué le sale humo del motor? - preguntó la dama ingenuamente.  
  
- ¡Shuu va a matarme!  
  
- Vamos, no ha de ser tan grave - tranquilizó Ishida - seguro se calentó o algo así.  
  
En ese momento Koushiro recuperó la conciencia, se sentía muy mal, el cuello le dolía y no podía ver bien las cosas. Con mucha confusión se sentó en el coche y trató de rememorar lo que había pasado.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
- ¡Chicos, Izumi-san ha despertado! - avisó Jun.  
  
Los dos intentos de mecánicos se alejaron de la tragedia y se acercaron a Koushiro.  
  
- ¡Koush...! - saludó Yamato.  
  
- ¿Quién es Koush...? - dijo como si no supiera, traía una cara estúpida, claro está que ese gesto en el portador del conocimiento era anormal.  
  
- ¡Ay no, perdió la memoria! - creyó Jun.  
  
- ¿Quién perdió la memoria? - siguió Izumi, todavía atontado - Ah.... ¿Yo?... por supuesto, yo... no, no, no, no perdí nada... soy Koush.  
  
- Emmm, Koushiro ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Estoy vivo - anunció ya más avispado - y no perdí la memoria - aún sonaba extraño - ... me duele el cuello.  
  
- ¡Oh, no!, quedará paralítico - volvió a decir la imprudente de Jun.  
  
Koushiro no hizo caso y se puso de pie, con su mano rodeó su nuca para descansar el cuerpo.  
  
- Vaya, asombroso, puede pararse - bromeó Motomiya, sonriendo, estaba más aliviada de que sus suposiciones resultaran falsas.  
  
Yamato la miró extrañado, esa mujer estaba medio mal del cerebro, pero era linda y simpática, además, se preocupaba por los demás.  
  
- ¡Es verdad, el choque...! - reaccionó Koushiro - Ahora recuerdo todo.  
  
- Menos mal, pensé que perderías todas tus neuronas con el impacto - replicó Jyou. Luego se recargó en el carro y respiró hondo y profundo, casi se puso a contar hasta 10, pero suspendió esa tarea al hallar una solución - ¡Sí!. Koushiro-kun es la salvación, ¡Él arreglará el auto de Shuu!  
  
- ¿Yo?. Este... Jyou-san, no sé de mecánica.  
  
- ¡Pero sabes de computadoras! - rugió Kido, con los ojos ilusionados.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Jyou, eres la última esperanza. - animó Yamato.  
  
- Si buscas esperanza llama a tu hermano, a mí me duele el cuello - se quejó Izumi, pero entre los otros tres lo arrastraron hacia motor.  
  
Koushiro vio el carro y abrió más sus ojos azabache. Todo lo veía bien borroso y no sabía dónde delimitaban los objetos. Si no enfocaba bien, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de arreglar esa cosa?, sus amigos eran unos abusivos y se aprovechaban de él. Por largo rato estuvo haciéndose el tonto, palpó las partes que estaban en el motor (las menos calientes) y sintió que todo estaba normal. "Si hubiera traído mi computadora y hubiera tenido acceso a la red para buscar una página de mecánica para autos quizá entendiera algo... en fin, yo creo que todo está bien. Según se ve el choque no fue tan fuerte, el carro está raspado y la defensa algo achatada, el poste tiene grietas, pero eso es todo".  
  
- Creo que ya terminé - mintió - ¿Por qué no intentas encenderlo, Jyou-san?  
  
- ¡Gracias!, ya sabía que no nos ibas a fallar, no en balde tuviste el emblema del conocimiento - agradeció Kido; Jun miró con interrogación al azulado sin comprender lo del "emblema," y Koushiro silbó despistadamente.  
  
Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, el carro encendió, al parecer no le había pasado nada.  
  
- ¡Excelente! - dijo Yamato Ishida - ¡Eres un genio, Koush!  
  
- Ehh, no es nada. Sólo una cosa, ¿Por qué me dices Koush?  
  
- Por nada, novedades del momento - opinó el rubio, notando que el ocaso ya estaba cerca de su fin - y como ya todo está resuelto será mejor seguir.  
  
- ¡Buena idea! - dijo Jun.  
  
- ¿Ustedes creen que yo podré manejar después de esto?, ¡estaré traumatizado de por vida!  
  
- ¡Vamos, arriba esos ánimos! - gritó Jun - ¿Qué otra cosa puede pasar?  
  
- Recuerda que Taichi está inconsciente y a Koushiro le duele el cuello; no podemos quedarnos aquí - Ishida sonrió - Claro que si tú quieres, yo "Conduzco"  
  
- Yo también podría hacerlo... - siguió la única chica presente.  
  
- ¡No, no hace falta!, súbanse, ya nos vamos - lógicamente Yamato y Jun sabían que con eso convencerían a su amigo.  
  
El silencio en el auto estaba presente. Jyou conducía temeroso, paranoico y muy, muy lento. Taichi roncaba y era el único ruido desagradable que se oía.  
  
- ¿Y si ponemos música? - sugirió Jun.  
  
- No, me distraería.  
  
- Aaaaaahhh. Esto se está poniendo aburrido - agregó otra vez, Motomiya.  
  
- Nadie quiere que sea divertido - reprendió Koushiro - ¡Jyou-san, cuidado!  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Jyou, aprisionando el volante.  
  
- Nada. Creí ver algo.  
  
- ¡Guarden silencio, ¿quieren?!  
  
- Sí, Koushiro, lo pones nervioso - regañó Yamato, luego vio la luna, ya era de noche - Por cierto Jyou, ¿No podrías ir más de prisa?, así nunca llegaremos.  
  
Taichi inclinó la cabeza y la estacionó en el hombro de Jyou, aún seguía dormido. "¿Cómo puede dormir en estos momentos?" pensó Koushiro, sonriendo como un pillín al notar lo incómodo que debía ser para Kido tener la palmera de cabellos canelos en su cara, incluso sus amigos estaban en una posición comprometedora.  
  
- Yamato-kun - rogó Jyou - quítame a Taichi-kun de encima, por favor, me está babeando.  
  
- ¡Pero si se ven muy tiernos! - juzgó Jun, muy conmovida.  
  
- Opino lo mismo - rió Yamato, Jun le estaba empezando a simpatizar.  
  
Jyou se sentía humillado, soltó el volante con su mano más cercana a Taichi y lo alejó su cómodo hombro. Taichi se estrelló ahora con la puerta del copiloto.  
  
- ¡Auch! - gimoteó, zangoloteó su cabeza y bostezó - ¿Ya llegamos?  
  
- Vaya, por lo visto no tienes idea de lo que pasó, ¿verdad? - dijo Koushiro.  
  
- Mmmmm. No, ¿Qué pasó?.  
  
Mientras Kido manejaba pusieron al tanto a Yagami.  
  
- ¡Increíble!, ¿Cómo pude dormirme después de estrellarnos? - se lamentó volviendo a bostezar - Me siento como si nada... bueno, a excepción de esta cortadita en la frente.  
  
- Por lo visto el vidrio salió más afectado, Taichi tiene la cabeza muy dura - agregó Yamato.  
  
El joven del Valor no hizo caso a esos comentarios; de manera sobrenatural sintió que la música entraba por sus orejas, tuvo deseos de cantar, pero no cualquier cosa. Sonrió al hallar la canción ideal, siempre fue muy ingenioso.  
  
- ¿No les parece que hay mucho silencio?... está bien, como siguen asustados por lo del choque, los animaré con mi canto: ++ Jyou, Jyou, Jyou en carretera; manejando va, ¡ahahahahah!, y ¡choca contra el poste!, ¡Choca contra el..!  
  
Jyou se orilló por uno de los extremos de la pista de cemento, frenó bruscamente y tomó con histeria a Taichi del cuello.  
  
- Una "cancioncita" más, Yagami, y te bajo del auto.  
  
- Oye, ¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor?, estaba tratando de animarte.  
  
- Pásate a la parte trasera antes de que me enoje.  
  
Taichi tragó saliva asustado. Nadie en la historia de los niños elegidos había visto al joven de lentes tan amenazante. El pelos parados obedeció.  
  
- ¿Quién irá al frente? - preguntó Jyou.  
  
- Yo no, gracias - se adelantó a decir Koushiro - El asiento del copiloto es el "asiento de la muerte", si tenemos otro accidente tendré menos probabilidades de seguir vivo... digo, sin ofender.  
  
- Pasaré al frente - dijo Yamato.  
  
- ¡No, déjenme a mí! - pidió Jun, juntando las manos - por favor.  
  
- ¿Para qué quieres?  
  
- Es que... bueno...   
  
Jun Motomiya comenzó a decir muchas incoherencias y al final la dejaron subir al lado de Jyou, nadie sabía porqué se había entercado en hacer eso.  
  
Poco a poco Kido aumentaba la velocidad, se veía más confiado. Todos estaban menos presionados y más optimistas... Sin embargo...  
  
- ¿No hay algo ahí? - preguntó Jyou, al notar algo raro a lo lejos /donde apenas alcanzaba a ver/,  
  
- Seguro que es un espejismo - dijo Jun.  
  
Nadie volvió a mencionar el asunto, debieron hacerlo, ya que resultó ser un vidrio que agujeró una llanta (vaya espejismo, ¿verdad?). Por fortuna pudieron parar sin que pasara nada grave.  
  
- Creo que voy a enloquecer - dijo Jyou - ¡Por qué todo tiene que pasar el mismo día!... seguro me levanté con el pie izquierdo o algo así.  
  
- Vamos, no seas supersticioso, Jyou, seguro hay un neumático de repuesto.  
  
- En efecto, aquí está - mostró Koushiro, el cuello le seguía doliendo pero al menos ya veía todo muy bien - Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe cómo ponerlo?  
  
Volvió el silencio... no sabían.  
  
- No puede ser tan complicado, he visto a papá hacerlo varias veces - dijo Jun - usan un gato y una cosa en forma de cruz.  
  
- Cruceta - corrigió Yamato - se llama "cruceta"  
  
- Ahhhh.  
  
- Pues ya que ustedes parecen saber tanto de eso, cambien la llanta - ordenó Yagami, sentándose en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Parásito! - regañó Jun - ¿Cómo puedes ordenarle algo a una dama?.  
  
La chica lucía indignada.  
  
- Yo les daré instrucciones y ustedes me obedecerán, ¿entendido? - Jun se oía firme - exceptuando por nuestro herido, que se siente mal del cuello.  
  
Koushiro sonrió satisfecho; Taichi estuvo a punto de replicar que a él le dolía la cortada, pero se contuvo. No sabía que peleaba, normalmente le gustaba sentirse útil. Entre los tres, y con mandatos de la mujercita, lograron cambiar la llanta. Por lo visto la ingenuidad de Motomiya no era en todos los ámbitos.  
  
- ¡Genial, Jun, eres buena instructora! - admitió Taichi, estaba bien cochino porque había hecho el trabajo sucio.  
  
- ¿Lo creen? - ella se sonrojó.  
  
- Sí - dijo Ishida, algo seco, pero eso fue suficiente para derretir a la joven.  
  
- Estoy agotadísimo y tengo sueño, acabemos con esto de una buena vez - dijo un irritado Jyou.  
  
- Está prohibido tener sueño para el conductor. Sé perseverante, quedan 20 kilómetros.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Esto ya se estaba haciendo eterno; poco a poco los maltratados chicos vislumbraron las luces de la ciudad. Sus caras se alegraron, aunque la emoción no duró mucho, con pesar miraron a un oficial de tránsito, que les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.  
  
- ¡No puede ser, me van a multar!, pero si no he cometido ninguna infracción.  
  
- Vas muy lento, a lo mejor es por eso - recordó Yamato.  
  
Con miedo vieron al oficial acercarse, ¡Seguro que le pediría a Jyou su licencia!, y por supuesto que no poseía dicho instrumento. Tocó la ventanilla y Kido bajó el vidrio.  
  
- Buenas noches. Necesito Su identificación, licencia y matrícula de auto.  
  
- ¡Oficial, le juro que no fue mi culpa! - se apresuró a decir Jyou - quizá iba demasiado lento, lo sé, pero ¡Todo es por una razón!  
  
- Aún no le he dicho nada.  
  
- ¡Pero quiero expresarme!, en verdad lo lamento... aunque insisto, necesitaba ir a esta velocidad, se lo juro.  
  
"Jyou se ve desesperado" pensó Yamato.  
  
- ¿Y cuál era su razón? - indagó el tránsito, muy divertido.  
  
- Verá, las cosas no son lo que parece... el coche es de mi... tío, y, pues... necesito...  
  
- Necesita llevarme al hospital - mintió Jun; su vientre se había agigantado de manera sorprendente - es que... es que, ¡Voy a dar a luz! - gritó.  
  
A Taichi casi se le escapa la carcajada al ver que Jun Motomiya se había metido no sé que cosa bajo la blusa, sí parecía estar encinta. Koushiro y Yamato se miraron admirados y trataron de fingir preocupación.  
  
- Mi amor, no perdamos tiempo... ahhh, los dolores de parto - fingió.  
  
- ¿Se da cuenta?, mi esposa necesita un doctor - dijo Jyou.  
  
- ¡Pero si tú no eres mi esposo! - rugió Jun, volteando hacia Yamato - ¿Verdad, Yamato querido?  
  
- .... - Yamato no contestó.  
  
El policía del tráfico sonrió.  
  
- Si llevan prisa, ¿Por qué van tan lento?  
  
- Este...  
  
- Es que me mareo si va de prisa - excusó la mujer - es mejor ir con calma, ¿verdad querido?  
  
- Como digas, Jun - respondió Yamato con risita nerviosa.  
  
El tránsito sonrió:  
  
- Pues no les quito más tiempo, conste que yo sólo quería hacerles una encuesta nacional para conductores.  
  
"¿Qué?, ¡¿Tanto espectáculo para algo que ni siquiera era una multa!?" reflexionó Koushiro.  
  
Jyou subió el vidrio, en cuanto quedaron encerrados arrancó a toda velocidad, los demás soltaron la risa.  
  
- Este ha sido un día único - opinó Taichi - Hey, Jyou, creo que ya sé porqué Iori tiene ahora la sinceridad, has aprendido a mentir, jajajajaja, ¡Genial!  
  
- No le veo la gracia - dijo el miope.  
  
- Ahora comprendo los extremos a los que nos puede llevar la desesperación. - opinó Koushiro.  
  
Jun sacó de su cuerpo la bolsa con las compras de los ingredientes para las galletas de la señora Izumi.  
  
- Lo mejor de todo fue nuestra actuación como esposos - le dijo Jun a Yamato.  
  
El día había acabado. Jyou Kido dejó a sus amigos en un parque cercano, se despidió de ellos.  
  
- Espero no se enojen sus padres - dijo.  
  
- Es lo de menos - respondió Koushiro - El que va a matarte es Shuu.  
  
- No importa, al menos he descubierto lo que es la libertad... un infierno de responsabilidad mezclada con experiencia.  
  
Y se separaron.  
  
++++  
Final definitivo  
++++  
  
Notas Finales: Aquí acaba otro fanfic cómico, los he de traer de novedad porque he escrito varios últimamente, pero bueno, disfruto mucho hacerlos, libero tensión.  
En cuanto a lo que pasó en el fic, pues creo que está algo distorsionado con lo que sucedió en la realidad, pero es el chiste de parodiar; lo que sí es verdad es el recuerdo de mi hermano cantando "Criss, Criss, Criss en la ciudad manejando va, ¡choca contra el poste!... etc", al ingrato le agradaba ponerme nerviosa, gracias al cielo nunca he tenido un accidente /Aprendí a manejar hace mucho tiempo, pero remembré momentos cumbres, como cuando mi llanta murió y cosas por el estilo/.  
  
Lamento no haber puesto a Izumi manejando, pensaba hacerlo, pero como yo juego más o menos el rol de Koushiro en este fanfic y esa vez me quedé sin manejar... lo plasmé tal como pasó (yo creo que tanto Kou, como Jun, lo hubieran hecho bien). Al menos todos los chicos le ayudaron a Jyou de varias maneras a lograr regresarlos con vida a pesar de ligero choque.  
En cuanto a la desaparición de Shuu y a lo que pasó con él y el papá de Sora, es un secreto que queda a su imaginación... (ahhh, la pereza).  
  
Por favor, no se olviden del Review, quiero saber qué opinan de esta locura de escrito...   
  
¡Gracias por leer!,   
  
hasta pronto  
  
Atte. CieloCriss 


End file.
